youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing
| race = Human | designation = B01 | gender = Male | hair colour = Black | relatives = Bruce Wayne (adopted father) | mentor = Batman | affiliation = Young Justice | enemies = Mr. Freeze | powers = Martial Arts Master; Gymnastic Master; Computer Hacking Genius; | equipment = Batarangs, Redbird Robin's Motorcycle, Computer on wrist | first = 1 | voice = Jesse McCartney }} Robin (real name Dick GraysonWeisman, Greg (2010-08-12). Question #12393. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29.) is a member of Young Justice, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Within the team, he has been a vigilante for the longest time, fighting crime for 4 years, since the age of 9.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video His mentor and adoptive father is Bruce Wayne (Batman). Personality Because he is only thirteen, Robin is rather a little immature, toying around with villains and getting into trouble. However, he gets along very well with people who are older than him, no doubt brought on by the fact that he has been trained by the Batman. But even though his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very light-hearted individual who seems to take great joy in nearly everything that he does. While on missions, he can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and often times "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. He seems to have a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash who he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. For example, after hearing the word "underwhelmed" and "overwhelmed", he began to question why people were never just "whelmed", and thus proceeded to use that word at assorted moments, often incorrectly. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of Young Justice, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. Characteristics Robin is a 13 year old vigilante. His eyes are hidden by his mask; he also has a cape, utility belt, gloves and the original "R" symbol. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and a red, green or an orange hoodie. He also wears sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. In "Schooled", Robin is showed in a picture at his school, Gotham City Academy. He is not wearing his glasses or mask in the photo. Despite his experience, he is shown to be immature. History Early Life Present Robin was first seen alongside Batman fighting Mr. Freeze in a Gotham City park. Soon afterward, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash recieved a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the real headquarters: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. Soon after Speedy's departure, the young heroes decided to infiltrate Project Cadmus where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project. They then investigated Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element krypton) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release and ended up being captured by. Mark Desmond was advised by Cadmus' board of directors to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process was being administered, Superboy arrived and freed the heroes before the four of them made their escape. Robin out smarted Mark Desmond which gave them a head start. After they made it to the top floor, they were confronted by Desmond, who mutated himself into the villain Blockbuster who tried to stop them from escaping. During the battle, Robin had the heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and demanded a change. Soon after, Batman gave the heroes their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Young Justice team. Robin, along with Artemis, are the only team members without powers. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Peak of Human Condition: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to perfection for someone of his age and training, surpassing even the finest of athletes. **'Human Strength': Despite his young age and lack of superpowers, Robin has shown surprising physical strength. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and considerably stronger than him. **'Reflexes': Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and can dodge point blank projectile fire. **'Speed': Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. **'Human Endurance': Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. **'Peak Human Agility': His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. **'Human Durability': Robin is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Master Acrobat': Robin's proven to be an excellent gymnast and acrobat. *'Martial Arts ': Robin is a skilled martial artist and is shown as a capable fighter. *'Master of Stealth': Robin is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver': Excellent at motorcycle driving, and maintains it himself. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head on like other heroes might. Also, in early episodes, Robin lacks teamwork with others by silently going on ahead of everybody and thinking they will follow his lead, which is how he usually works when alongside Batman. Equipment & Weapons Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt that allows which includes: *'Batarangs -' Boomarang like objectst that are used as long range atteack weapons *'Grappling guns -' A hand-held devise that fires a grappling hook along far distances allowing for Robin to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can been lengthened and pulled back using the buttons on the gun. *'Bo-Staff -' Robin has a collapsebal bo-staff that he uses occassionally for close combative situations. *'Escima Sticks -' Another close combat weapon, these are twin-fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. *'Tazer' - Robin carries around a hand-held tazer, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Superboy. *'Gas pellets -' Tiny-marble like devises that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. Other Equipement *'Holographic computer -' Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger system, that will allow him access. 'Motorcycle -' Despite his young age (well beneath the legal driving age in most states) Robin along with the rest of the team, also possess his own motorcycle, which has tranforming capabilities. It is able to go from a conventional cycle, and split into a hovering weapons system and single-wheel cycle. Relationships Batman Although the exact history of Batman's (Bruce Wayne) relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin, making him the most experienced member of Young Justice. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman is very protective of Robin which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which usually leads to their downfall. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Kid Flash Kid Flash (Wally West). It is implied that Kid Flash is one of the only members of the team who is aware of Robin's secret identity, as Robin openly admitted to him which school he attended in Gotham which technically could be breach of Batman's secret identity orders. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of siblings. While they are obviously friends, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane things. Once however their chief argument was regarding the leading of the team, where Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt he was. In the end they both conceded that Aqualad was the better choice. Robin often calls him KF and "Kid" as a nickname and in return Kid Flash calls him Rob. Aqualad Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the team. Miss Martain The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of right now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. Robin seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's many abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see look at Robin like a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. Superboy The friendship between Superboy and Robin, is also somewhat underdeveloped as of the moment. During their initial meeting, Superboy seems to dislike Robin solely due to he fact that Robin had issued him orders. However, it seems that Superboy has come to accept Robin's tactical thinking and even orders as a good thing, and has not as of yet had another outburst for when Robin tells him to do something. The pair of them are often teamed up together when the group splits up, which seems to work moderately well as neither of them seem to have any particular issues against each other. However, Superboy's impulsive anger often interfers with Robin's attempts at thinking up a plan for them to work together. Still, like the others, Superboy seems to treat Robin like a little brother of sorts, although not as emotionally. He has even at times taken on Robin's own play on words such as saying "I'm feeling the aster", and smiling at Robin. Appearances Trivia *Batman forbids Robin from revealing his identity, leading him to wear dark glasses when in civilian clothes, even around other members of Young Justice. * *Robin is the youngest yet most experienced member on the team. *Robin is the hacker of the team using the computer device on his wrist. *He is the first hero to be seen on-screen in the show. *He attends Gotham City Academy, where he has won awards. *A school photo that reads "2011 Gotham City Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" is hanging in a trophy cabinet there that Superboy destroys. * McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. *Robin has a habit of over thinking words and the reason they are used in assorted manners. For example, he wonders why "aster" isn't used as the opposite of "disaster" or why people feel "overwhelmed" and "underwhelmed" instead of just "whelmed." As such he then begins to implement words like "whelmed" and "aster" into his vocabulary, often incorrectly. References thumb|298px|right|Meet Robin Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice